


Don't Trust Strangers in Space

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Strangers in Space [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Flirting, Clint Barton is so Done, Clint Barton-centric, Dancer Clint Barton, Established Bucky/Steve/Tony, Flirting, Jaded Clint Barton, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Pre-StarkSpangledWinterHawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh! I’m not a cop. I just want to analyze your form so I can mimic you later when I tell my boyfriends about your performance.”</p><p>“Analyze my form?” Clint really looked at the man. His eyes roved over the Terran body, rising from the feet to the man’s eyes, where Clint stopped and stared. Now that he was looking directly at the man’s eyes he could see the subtle data readout along the man’s cornea.</p><p>“You really just want to see the dance move?” Clint asked.</p><p>The man nodded.</p><p>“Okay.” Clint took a deep breath.</p><p>Clint performed the eight count that led up to the dance step the man had requested to see.</p><p>The man clapped. “Thank you.” He pivoted then waved goodbye. “I’ll see you later, bye.”</p><p>Clint was stunned by the immediate departure. He waved after the man, feeling a little lost as to what to do.</p><p>What a weird guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Trust Strangers in Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamaete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaete/gifts).



> Happy 100th fic on AO3.
> 
> Also, thank you to dmdumouchel who read, edited, and listened to me ramble on about this fic. She is the true hero here.

Clint pirouetted. His purple coin sash jingled as he twirled and kicked his leg up. His muscles thrummed happily from use as he performed the dance that had gained him a small fanbase of onlookers. He made sure to send them all coy smiles as he gyrated his hips to the music.

The crowd was thick today. Clint could not wait to pull out his communicator and see how many credits had been transferred into his account after today’s performance. Perhaps he’d soon be able to afford a ship off of this planet and finally go home.

If Clint had known when he’d agreed to travel the galaxy with his brother Barney that he would ditch Clint after some stupid fight, Clint never would have agreed to tag along.

At least he’d found a cheap place to stay (really a condemned building), and he was earning enough credits so he could afford food while he saved up for his trip home.

Clint finished his dance with a flourish, tossing the Kelper Rose he’d tucked between his sash and pants into the crowd.

Applause, chirps, rumbles, squeals, and bellows of praise followed.

Clint’s fingers twitched as the crowd slowly dispersed. He wanted to check his account.

An appreciative whistle from his left caught his attention. A lithe brunet covered in grease and oil stains with a pair of goggles seated atop his head, held out the Kelper Rose that Clint had thrown. “I know it is poor form to return a gift, but someone as talented and handsome as you deserves a rose and more.”

Clint internally groaned, but kept a smile on his face as he took the rose back. Every now and then someone from the audience thought that his dance routine was an invite for solicitations, and it irked him. “Thank you. Now I can reuse it for my next performance.”

The man nodded and smiled. “By the way, someone was standing in my view, can you do that move again where you lift your leg up to your head and spin?”

“Sorry, but you’ll have to catch the next performance,” Clint said.

“When is it?” the man asked.

Clint shrugged. “Whenever I’m well rested enough.”

The man frowned. He pulled out a communicator from his pocket and cursed. “I really need to get those parts. Steve’s already losing his mind staying on this backwater planet so long.” The man chuckled. “And he and Bucky thought I’d lose it first.” The man pressed a few buttons on his communicator. “How about I send you a hundred credits right now and you just show me the move?”

A hundred credits?

Clint’s jaw almost dropped. A hundred credits meant he could take the rest of the day off if he wanted to.

It also meant he was probably dealing with the local law enforcement.

Clint shook his head. “Sorry, but I’m just a dancer. If you’re looking for a thrill, try the corner three blockers south from here.”

The man’s face scrunched in confusion. His eyes lit up with understanding a moment later. “Oh! I’m not a cop. I just want to analyze your form so I can mimic you later when I tell my boyfriends about your performance.”

“Analyze my form?” Clint really looked at the man. His eyes roved over the Terran body, rising from the feet to the man’s eyes, where Clint stopped and stared. Now that he was looking directly at the man’s eyes he could see the subtle data readout along the man’s cornea.

The man was either a cyborg or an android; Clint wouldn’t be able to determine which without touching the man’s skin to see if it was a synthetic or the real deal.

“You really just want to see the dance move?” Clint asked.

The man nodded.

“Okay.” Clint took a deep breath. “But if you’re serious then I expect payment first.”

“I like your bargaining skills.” The man winked at Clint and tapped on his communicator.

Clint pulled his communicator out from his pocket to check his account. He stared at the brand transfer to his account, still unable to believe that this guy was for real. He shook his head. “It’s your money, pal, but personally, I would have just signed up for dance lessons.”

“Classes are too rigid.”

“Whatever you say.” Clint stretched for a moment then put space between him and the man. “You ready?”

The man nodded.

Clint performed the eight count that led up to the dance step the man had requested to see.

The man clapped. “Thank you.” He pivoted and waved goodbye. “I’ll see you later, bye.”

Clint was stunned by the immediate departure. He waved after the man, feeling a little lost as to what to do.

Clint pulled out his communicator again and looked at his account.

Everything looked normal.

Clint pocketed his communicator and frowned.

What a weird guy.

* * *

Weird Guy showed up again, but with a little less grease and a very unimpressed cyborg, who liked to keep Weird Guy tucked under his metal arm.

Clint tried to concentrate on his dance, but Cyborg over there looked familiar to Clint. He couldn’t quite place where he’d seen the man’s face before, but Clint was positive he’d seen it somewhere.

The weird guy whooped as Clint slammed his pole (his prop of the day) into the ground and swung himself around it in an intricate dance move that required strength and balance.

Clint grinned at the joyous sound from Weird Guy and rolled his eyes as he continued his dance.

When he finished it was to approving cheers.

He beamed and bowed to the crowd as it dispersed.

He was only mildly surprised when Weird Guy approached him with Cyborg.

“You know, if this is going to become a pattern, you really should give me your name,” Clint teased. His brain was being pulled in two directions. One part of him wondered if he was gaining a crazy stalker and the other part was trying to figure out where he’d seen Cyborg before.

“Tony,” Clint’s potential stalker answered. He held out his hand to shake, and Clint took it. “My boyfriend Bucky didn’t believe me when I told him how talented you are. That’s even after I replicated your dance moves for him perfectly. He used to be a dancer, you know.”

Bucky smiled and Clint’s stomach somersaulted at the lazy yet sensual grin. “It wasn’t so much that I didn’t believe your skills. I just couldn’t believe someone so talented would be performing on the streets.” Bucky casually stuck out his flesh hand for Clint to shake.

Clint grabbed it and felt his lips slide up into a smile. His chest fluttered. “Not everyone can afford a studio, you know? Besides, no roots means it’s easier for me to pick up and move.”

“So a wanderer?” Bucky said, his voice light and charming.

“A little bit. Settled down recently, but then went on a vacation with my brother. The vacation didn’t end well.”

“Ugh,” Tony groaned. “Brothers.”

Bucky jostled Tony in his hold. “Didn’t you grow up an only child, or are you making up stories again?”

Tony scoffed. “I do not make up stories. I embellish.”

Bucky refocused his brilliant smile on Clint. “Now you know why I was hesitant to trust him.”

Clint chuckled. It wasn’t even that funny a joke, but Clint chuckled regardless.

He was infatuated. He couldn’t believe it, but with one smile Bucky had charmed Clint completely.

“You know, I feel like I know you from somewhere,” Clint said. “Are you a famous dancer or something?”

Bucky’s smile turned coy. He turned his head and kissed Tony on the temple. “No. Just a guy in love with two reckless idiots.”

Tony smacked Bucky on the chest in a playful reprimand. “Steve and I are not the only reckless idiots in this relationship.”

“Compared to you two, I am overly cautious.” Bucky’s metal arm slid down to Tony’s hip and squeezed. “We better get going. We promised Steve we’d only be away for a little bit.”

Bucky faced Clint. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Uh… yeah.” Clint stared after Bucky and Tony as they left.

His cheeks heated with embarrassment as his brain replayed his conversation with Bucky and Tony.

He’d acted like such a crushing idiot.

Clint grumbled as he took out his communicator to check his finances. He almost dropped his communicator when he found a two-hundred credit deposit in his account from just one person.

Clint gaped.

What kind of nonsense was this?

* * *

Tony kept coming back, sometimes with Bucky and sometimes alone.

At first Clint didn’t know what to make of it, but after a while he grew to enjoy the short, friendly conversations that he shared with Tony after every performance.

“You know, I appreciate the funding, but you really need to cut back on your spending, or else you’re going to be just as poor as me,” Clint teased as he wiped the sweat off his neck. Today the air was humid and thick with the fumes from aircrafts. Whether Tony insisted on paying him today or not, Clint was going to cut out early and head back to his home. Today was just not a good day for anyone to be outside unless they had an air filtration system built into their lungs.

“Don’t worry about it. Since we’ve been stuck here, I’ve been doing a lot of trading and building parts. The problem is that no matter how hard I look, you just can’t find the right engine here. I’ve been trying to build one of equal caliber to what we have, but the materials here are so sub par…” Tony shook his head. “I’m close though.” He smiled. “It’s been a fun challenge.”

It wasn’t the first time Tony had talked about working on the small spacecraft he and his boyfriends owned.

Clint would be lying if he said he hadn’t been tempted many times to ask Tony about getting a lift home once the ship was fixed up.

“So what you’re saying is, you’re making a profit from trading and selling parts?” Clint asked.

Tony nodded. “Exactly. By the way, I’m not the only one here who finds this weather atrocious, am I?” Tony tugged on his shirt. Sweat dripped down his forehead and had formed under his armpits. “Let’s go find someplace to drink and have lunch.”

“I’m not sure that is a good idea.” Yeah, Clint had come to enjoy his conversations with Tony.  But… “Listen, you’re nice and all, but you’ve also been giving me a lot of money, and while you’ve been saying you have no expectations from it, I just…” Clint tried to find the right words. “I don’t trust it.”

“What if I let you treat me to lunch?” Tony asked.

“Depends, did you already put money in my account for today?”

“No, but I—”

“Don’t,” Clint said. “I’m taking the rest of the day off for now. If you ever want to have lunch or something though… just stop with the money for a while. It just makes things awkward.”

“I was just trying to be nice,” Tony said, a tad defensive. He even pouted. “But okay, fine. Yeah, I see your point.” He backed away, fumbling to turn himself around. Even as he stumbled he kept his head high and feigned nonchalance. “I’ll be going now. Don’t want to make you feel awkward,” A mixture of hurt and anger tainted Tony’s voice.

Clint rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little guilty, but knowing he’d done the right thing.

Clint packed up his things and headed toward the condemned building where he’d taken residence.

He grumbled to himself as he tried to maneuver his way through the cluster of people that had gathered around one of the holo vids playing a newsreel. Clint glanced at the footage as he walked by.

He sighed—just more speculation about some high profile thieves that liked stealing from the high class and giving to those in financial need. The media still didn’t even have a clear image of the famous duo.  Just some silhouettes that proved the thieves were humanoid and a very fuzzy photo of one their faces that had been covered by a mask at the time.

Really there had to be some better news story out there by now. The thieves hadn’t even stolen anything in weeks.

Clint slumped and trudged along to his home.

Guilt wouldn’t stop twisting in his gut.

Rejecting Tony’s lunch date and telling him to stop with all the money was the right thing to do, he reminded himself. Money complicated things; it could create a sense of entitlement, whether intended or not. The handouts needed to stop.

Still, Tony’s surface may emotion had been anger, but Clint was observant enough to know it was just a cover for the sting from rejection.

Clint knew that sting all too well, and he hated bestowing it on someone who may have honestly just been trying to be nice.

Clint sighed. This was all just too complicated and emotionally taxing for him.

* * *

Clint had just finished his very first dance routine of the day. The crowd was smaller in the mornings and he barely got any credits for his performance, but arriving to his spot early in the morning assured that he had it in the afternoon when traffic and revenue would pick up.

As the crowd parted one man was left standing and clapping.

Clint faltered as he eyed the man. Tall, blond, muscular, and a supposedly friendly personality if the megawatt smile was anything to go by. The man approached Clint, and Clint kept a close eye on the man as he grabbed his canteen from his bag and drank.

“You’re just as skilled as Tony said,” the blond man praised.

 _Ah_. Clint gulped down his water and wiped his mouth. “You must be the other boyfriend: Steve.”

Steve smirked and he held out his hand to shake. “That I am. So Tony has been talking about me.”

“Not a day when he doesn’t mention you or Bucky in some capacity. Kind of surprised it took you so long to show up, considering Bucky made his appearance right after Tony and I met. Not the jealous type?” Clint tried to tease, but he realized too late that his question could have been taken as a challenge.

“I get jealous, but I just trust Tony. He tends to get obsessive about things, so you have to be aware of that when it comes to him. That’s actually why I came here to talk to you.” Steve cast a quick glance around to make sure no one was listening in. He then refocused his smile on Clint—it was almost as charming as Bucky’s, but it lacked a certain ‘wow’ factor that Bucky’s possessed. “I’m sorry about Tony, and if he offended you. He… he has an interesting background, and so sometimes he does things a little differently than expected.”

Clint snorted in amusement. “You can say that again. You know he’s pretty much been giving me all the money he’s been earning. Don’t get me wrong; I need it, but that kind of generosity is suspicious.”

Steve frowned, his forehead burrowing and the line of his lips thinning. “Because giving money to someone who needs it is a bad thing?”

“That’s not what I said. It’s suspicious. The people who usually give out that much money either are out to get something or the money is dirty. Tony seems nice, but you don’t work on the streets without getting a little wise to the underhanded stuff that goes down around here, you understand?”

Steve nodded, his face hard as stone. “I do, and you have no reason to believe me, but Tony meant you no harm. As I said, he gets obsessive and he’s not always great when it comes to social interactions. He’s a great guy though. When he likes someone or something he likes to show it, and sometimes that means buying the person he likes a thousand credit jacket or a top of the line airship.”

The new information gave Clint pause. “Whoa. Either you three are really rich, or you’re exaggerating.”

Steve smiled. “Not rich. Tony is just talented. Although, Tony did belong to a well off family before Bucky and I abducted him.”

Clint chuckled drily. “Stole the rich boy, huh?”

Steve smirked. “Well, we were already stealing from his family, so why not take their most priceless treasure too?”

Clint stopped, his brain picking apart the previous sentence. “Wait, you mean that metaphorically, right?”

“No, Tony really is his family’s most priceless treasure, even if some family members were too blind to see.”

“Huh.” Clint had not missed how Steve had side-stepped his question. “I feel strangely less comfortable now.”

“Sorry. I just wanted to make it clear that Tony’s harmless. He acts tough and flippant, but he’s a sensitive guy, and he was really disappointed when you rejected his offer for lunch yesterday. I’m not saying you have to have lunch with him, but I would appreciate it, if the next time he asks you could let him down gently. He really likes you.”

“And you’re not upset about that at all?” Clint raised a curious eyebrow. “Even though you just admitted you’re the jealous type?”

“I am.” Steve smiled as his eyes darted over Clint. “But I can’t say I blame him for being attracted to you.”

Clint was flabbergasted by Steve’s boldness. His brain floundered for a response.

“Steve?” Tony’s voice broke through the throng of pedestrians passing by.

Clint turned toward the sound to see Tony weaving his way through people with Bucky tailing him.

Steve smiled and stepped toward Tony.

Tony reached Steve. “Steve, I thought you—”

Steve cupped Tony’s face and cut him off with a kiss.

Tony visibly tensed and his eyes widened. A second later, he melted into the kiss, and moaned happily.

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, bringing him in closer. A little squeak escaped Tony from being manhandled. He fisted the shoulder of Steve’s shirt and clung to Steve as Steve kissed him thoroughly.

Clint’s mouth went dry at the sight, and he felt his blood rush southward.

Inwardly he cursed at his body’s reaction, but—

Steve’s hand went to Tony’s ass and squeezed, drawing another erotic sound from Tony.

Clint flushed and looked away, only to see Bucky staring at him knowingly.

Clint’s body boiled with embarrassment. It took all of his willpower not to sigh in relief when Steve finally broke his kiss with Tony.

Tony gasped for breath. He ran his hands over Steve’s shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles he’d created. “What—what was that about?”

“Just wanted to say I love you.” Steve kissed his forehead.

Tony smiled softly. “That’s a nice way to say ‘I love you.’” Tony pecked Steve on the lips.

Steve’s hands roved over Tony’s back and rested on Tony’s cradle. “I’m surprised to see you away from the ship so early. You usually wait until the afternoon.”

“He was being pouty,” Bucky said, joining his boyfriends. He rested one hand on Tony’s hip and threaded the other through Steve’s short hair. “So I insisted we get some fresh air together.” Bucky tugged Steve down into a chaste kiss.

Tony scoffed. “Liar. I do not pout. I brood over schematics. Also, the shipment that was supposed to bring in the last part I needed was delayed.”

Steve and Bucky shared a knowing look.

“Whatever you say, Tony,” Steve said.

Tony huffed and squirmed out of Steve’s hold. “I really don’t know why I put up with you two.”

“I think you know why.” Bucky leaned heavily against Steve and wiggled his eyebrows at Tony.

“Damn my libido,” Tony said under his breath. His gaze drifted toward Clint. Tony went ramrod straight. For a second Tony looked frightened and unsure, but the emotions were swiftly tossed aside and replaced with an air of haughtiness. “Oh, sorry. Hadn’t meant to visit today. Wanted to give you your space.”

Steve sighed and extracted himself from Bucky. He slapped Tony lightly on the ass. “Be nice.”

Tony squawked in indignation. “I’m always nice.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, followed Steve, and swatted Tony on the ass too. “I think it’s time for Steve and me to leave you alone for a bit. You know where to find us.”

Tony grumbled something under his breath.

Bucky leaned forward and pecked Tony on the temple. He squeezed Tony’s hand reassuringly then turned to Steve.

He draped his arm across Steve’s shoulder. “So feel like surveying our next job?”

Steve hummed thoughtfully. “You found something?”

“Oh yeah,” Bucky said, and the two men left.

Tony shifted on his heels, but maintained a disinterested expression.

Clint took a deep breath and released it. “Your boyfriends are nice.”

Tony grinned and there was something sharp to it. “I know. It’s one of the many reasons I love them.”

“So then why hang out with me when you could be with them?” Clint shook his head. “Really, I just don’t get it. I just can’t believe that someone would daily drop a hundred credits into a stranger’s account with no ulterior motive. You obviously don’t need me for sex though.” Not that people with partners didn’t feel the need to cheat anyway. “And you’re the crappiest cop I’ve ever met if this is supposed to be some kind of sting. And if you’re just giving me dirty money, well, it’s just stupid that you make a deposit everyday.”

“Are you really so jaded that you can’t believe that I just like you?”

“You barely know me. Also, yeah, I can’t because my luck is a crapshoot.”

“So what if I barely know you?” Tony cocked his head the side. “I know you are a great dancer. I know you have an older brother who ditched you. I know you grew up on a farm a few planets over. You also like adventure. You’re skilled at archery and would prefer to use that to make your money, but since that requires a special set up, which you don’t have, you’re using your dancing instead. Dancing which you picked up when you were a teenager and you ran away from home for year. You joined a carnival and one of the ladies there taught you the basics. Everything else you learned from holo vids.”

Clint blinked, stunned. “You remember all that?”

Tony shrugged. “I have a good memory, don’t make anything special out of it.”

Clint crossed his arms over his chest and breathed in through his nose. Steve’s words replayed in Clint’s head as he mulled over what to do about Tony. Eventually he released the deep breath and let his arms drop to his side. “Okay, let’s start over a little bit. I still want you to stop with the deposits, and think it’s time I pay you back for all the rest.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Tony waved Clint off. “I gave you the money, so no need to repay me.”

“Yes, you gave me the money, so now I have to give you dance lessons.”

Tony’s full attention snapped toward Clint.

“The first time you gave me money it was to see a dance move, right?” Clint asked. “So I figure I owe you a few dance lessons. We can do them in between my performances. You game for that?”

“Technically I paid to see just one dance move,” Tony pointed out.

“Just accept the dance lessons, Tony.” Clint huffed. “It’s a peace offering.”

“Okay, but when do you want to start?”

Clint gestured to space around him. “We’re already here. We can start whenever you like.”

* * *

“I know I shouldn’t be jealous because you have some kind of programming and something going on with your eyes, but the fact that you just need to see me perform a move once or twice in order to do it yourself has me envious.” Clint adjusted Tony’s arm by a degree.

Tony frowned. “Why’d you move my arm? The angle matched yours perfectly.”

Clint smiled. “You’re too stiff, and I like messing with you.” Clint slid his hand to Tony’s leg and encouraged Tony to bend forward and lift the leg. “Let’s work on stretching you more. Get you more relaxed. It will make you look less like a robot.”

“But my angles and rhythm are perfect!”

“Yet you look like it pains you to dance every time you move. You need to have more fun with it. This is isn’t science, Tony. You don’t need to be exact.”

“That’s what I keep telling him.” Bucky approached with a bag of food. He held up the bag. “Thought I’d bring you two lunch and see how the dance lessons are going.”

Clint’s ear pieces shrieked and he flinched. His hearing aids had started acting up the other night. He’d double-checked the settings, but in theory they should have been working fine.

Tony frowned, his gaze zeroing in on Clint’s ear.

He reached out to touch the hearing aids but stopped. “May I? I’m really good with tech, and my readings show that something has been knocked loose inside your aids.”

Clint hesitated. He couldn’t hear much of anything once he took out his aids. If Tony could fix them though, it would save him weeks of random screeches in his ears and some money.

Clint took out one. “Here. Don’t know what you can do with it without any tools.”

Tony flipped the aid over in his hand. “I always have tools.” Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny tool kit. He plopped himself on the ground and began working on the ear piece.

Clint frowned as sound came in one ear while he received nothing from the other. He felt unbalanced.

He startled when Bucky touched his shoulder.

Without saying a word, Bucky guided Clint to sit down. Once the two of them were seated, Bucky pulled out a sandwich from his bag and handed it to Clint.

Clint took the food without protest. Now that he was giving Tony dance lessons, as well as performing, he was burning more calories and Clint needed more food to keep himself going.

“These are really old,” Tony commented as he worked, his voice muffled. “If you feel comfortable with it, you should swing by our place and let me make some upgrades.”

“Appreciated, but let’s see how you do with fixing them first.” Clint bit into his sandwich and cringed as some sort of overly sweet jam smothered his taste buds. He’d grown used to some of the more local types of foods, but whatever the jam was made from, Clint could spend the rest of his life never eating it again.

Out of politeness though, he forced himself to ignore his instinctual reaction and eat the sandwich.

“So things are better between you two?” Bucky asked.

Clint huffed, and leaned back on his arm. “Not so bad. Kind of nice watching Tony pout.”

“Why do you enjoy seeing me in pain?” Tony mockingly asked as he feigned hurt.

“Because I love to watch those big, brown eyes of yours glisten with tears as your plump lips wobble with restrained sobs.”

“’Plump lips?’” Bucky smirked. “Clint, have you been checking out my boyfriend’s lips?”

Whoops, Clint hadn’t meant for the conversation to go that direction. He wasn’t going to blush and backtrack though, so… “How could I not? They are like two chapped pillows that need some water and some balm.”

Bucky’s smirk grew. “Sorry, that’s probably Steve’s and my fault. We like to keep his mouth occupied when the three of us aren’t busy.”

Clint crinkled his nose. “I did not need to know that.”

“With kissing,” Tony mumbled, as he careful pried open the hearing aid. He stuck the needle-sized screwdriver in his mouth as he plucked another tool out from his kit.

“Somehow I doubt it’s just kissing.” Clint looked to Bucky.

Bucky winked.

“Yup.” Clint forced himself to take another bite. “More than kissing.” And that knowledge was causing Clint to get a little more hot and bothered than he’d have liked. He could admit that Bucky and Steve were eye-catching, and while Tony may not have their build, he himself was in possession of a fit body and a devil-may-care smile that could make one weak at the knees. Plus, Tony and Bucky were pretty nice—he still hadn’t had much of a chance to get to know Steve—so it wasn’t all that surprising that the mental image of the three boyfriends together got Clint a little worked up. He just wished the timing was better and that the relationship he had with the three of them hadn’t started off so weird.

“Personally, the baby brown eyes did me in too.” Bucky leaned forward and rested his chin on his palm so he could admire Tony as he worked.

Tony scoffed and took the screwdriver out from between his lips.

Bucky grinned. “Really, Tony. First moment I saw you. There might have been a lot going on at the time, but I just remember in the middle of it all, seeing those big, brown eyes so full of soul and thinking, ‘Damn. I can’t leave this guy here.’”

“I think you’re over romanticizing.” Tony kept his head down as he worked, but a pink hue had appeared on his cheeks.

Clint grinned, deciding to play along. “I can’t say I had the same reaction when we first met, but Bucky’s right, those brown eyes are something.”

“Not you too,” Tony grumbled. He huffed and looked up. “Of course they are. Because they are attached to me, and I am perfect.”

“That you are.” Bucky blew Tony a kiss.

Tony lowered his head again and scoffed. “You are so corny today.”  Tony screwed the hearing aid back together and held it up to Clint. “Here, it should be better, but you should really let me upgrade it. What you have is going to keep falling apart.”

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind, but as I said, let me see how well they work after you’ve fixed them.” Clint hooked the hearing aid onto his ear. The sound coming in from his repaired aid was so crisp and clear, Clint had take a moment to adjust. “Not bad.”

Tony held out his hand. “Let me take a look at the other one now.”

Clint relinquished his other hearing aid to Tony.

Clint watched Tony work, intrigued how effortlessly Tony took apart the hearing aid and tinkered with it. It was as Tony began to put it back together that Clint sensed someone staring at him. He turned and saw that Bucky had been watching Clint and Tony the whole time, a fond smile on his face.

“What?” Clint asked.

“Nothing.” Bucky sat up a little straighter, smile still in place. “Just thinking, next time I should pry Steve away from his maps and strategy planning so the four us can spend a little more time together. After all, we’re not going to have much more time. Tony’s almost finished with repairing the ship.”

Disappointment panged in Clint’s chest. He knew Tony was close to fixing the ship, but he hadn’t realized how close.

He’d gotten used to seeing Tony every day and the occasional visit from Bucky too. It was going to be strange not seeing them anymore.

“Done.” Tony handed over the second hearing aid.

“Thanks,” Clint said, while internally he dealt with the nagging sense of sorrow in his gut.

* * *

“You three have literally been living at the docks this whole time?” Clint said as he craned his neck around, taking in the sights of the spaceship hangar bay.   

Steve smiled as he led Clint and Tony through the docks, carefully side-stepping the few people milling around the area. “Why not? We normally live in our ship all year around. So why pay an arm and leg to stay at hotel or rent an apartment when we can just pay the docking fee and live where we always live?”

“Plus,” Tony added as he strolled beside Clint, “it makes it easier for me to perform repairs, since all of my tools are onboard the ship.”

Clint nodded, half listening. He’d never gotten to see the inside of the hangar bay before. It was white walls with smudges of dirt all around, and a transparent dome ceiling that opened whenever one of the spaceships took off. Fumes from the ships teased Clint’s senses, but weren’t so thick in the air that it made the hangar bay an unbearable place to be in.

He was also intrigued by Tony, Steve, and Bucky’s ship. It wasn’t the largest ship he’d seen, but it wasn’t small either. There were probably quite a few rooms on board. What was most intriguing though was that it was also an armed vessel. The blasters were subtle, but they were clearly there. There were also extra thrusters and what looked like the means for a shield.

“So who are you guys planning to fight in space?” Clint joked.

“No one in particular,” Tony answered. Something flashed in Tony’s eyes. Data readouts danced across his cornea as blue holo screens popped up around his head. “One moment, just checking a few things, and… there!”

The door to the ship opened with seemingly no one there to do so.

The holo screen disappeared from around Tony’s face. He smiled. “Sorry about that. I get annoyed waiting for Steve to key in the code from the outside, and I didn’t want to wake Bucky from his nap.”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t take that long.”

“You’re slower than a Terran sloth.” Tony patted Steve on the chest and kissed him. “I love you though, so I forgive you.”

Steve let his hand slide down to Tony’s waist. He cupped Tony’s cheek, his eyes darting down to Tony’s lips. “Really?”

“Not in front of the guests,” Tony mumbled, even as he leaned in closer to Steve.

“I’ll keep it chaste.” Steve leaned down and kissed Tony.

Clint huffed. “Keep it up you two, and I’ll have to get new eyeballs as well as upgrades for my hearing aids.”

Tony broke the kiss with a smile, and pushed Steve away. “Just be happy he didn’t try to fool you with his innocent routine. Steve likes to play naïve and shy sometimes, and then everyone is shocked when he starts cursing up a storm or gets handsy with Bucky or me.”

“Aw shucks.” Steve rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner, and smiled like a goofball. “You know I don’t mean to do that, Tony. I just feel awkward around people sometimes.”

Tony snorted, not amused. “See what I mean?”

“I _am_ awkward!” Steve insisted. “I’m just better at hiding it when you or Bucky are around.” Steve wrinkled his nose.

“See, and now he is trying to flatter me with lies.”

“They aren’t lies.”

“Says the man who once refused to stop making out with Bucky even when it almost got him arrested.”

“I’m not going to stop just because someone has decided to be rude and interrupt us.”

“See! And that’s why you can’t possibly claim to be shy! Shy people don’t do that!”

Clint shook his head. “You two are ridiculous. How long have you two been together? You sound like an old married couple.”

“In what measurement of time?” Tony asked.

“Never mind.” Clint headed for the ship’s entrance, no longer waiting for Steve and Tony to lead him in. “Also, I believe Tony. Sorry, Steve, but considering our introduction, I have a hard time picturing you as shy.”

Steve sighed and slouched. “No one ever believes me until I do something really embarrassing.”

Tony patted Steve sympathetically on the shoulder. “I still love you though.”

“Okay, so who is the jerk who left the door open?” Bucky hollered. He stepped into the doorway and almost crashed into Clint.

Clint stumbled backward a step, having not expected Bucky to suddenly arrive.

“Bucky? You were napping when I checked the monitors a minute ago,” Tony said.

“Someone let the cold air in and woke me.” Bucky eyed Clint, a slow grin spreading across his face. “So you decided to take Tony up on his offer. Good. You won’t regret it.” Bucky clamped a hand on Clint’s shoulder then tugged him inside by the shirt. “Now let’s give you the grand tour of the place while Tony gets set up.”

Clint yelped and stumbled.

He hoped he hadn’t made a grievous error in coming here.

* * *

“You know you don’t have to walk me home, right?” Clint glanced at Steve from the corner of his eye.

Steve kept up his cordial smile as twisted his head to look at Clint. “There’s been a lot of thievery reports lately. Bucky, Tony, and I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

Clint made a considering sound. Bucky and Tony had offered to tag along too, but after some rejection and compromise, everyone agreed that Steve could escort Clint back to his home on his own.

“There are thievery reports all the time. It’s what you get when you live in a city.”

“True,” Steve said. “However, there has been a lot of big theft recently, so…”

“So I need a bodyguard to make sure no one steals my invisible hover car,” Clint joked.

Pink tinged Steve’s cheeks. “Okay, I see your point.”

“Thank you.”

“Still, a little worry is not so bad.”

Clint pretended to mull it over. “If it’s done by three attractive guys, I guess not.”

Steve stumbled.

Clint grabbed Steve by the arm and kept him upright. “Whoa. You okay there.”

Steve chuckled. “Told you I can be awkward. You caught me off guard with that remark.”

Clint huffed. “Please don’t tell me you think you’re unattractive. Cause really, that is just messed up.”

Steve chuckled again as he straightened himself. “No, I know I’m attractive to certain species’ standards.” Steve smirked, and there was something just so salacious about it that Clint’s heart pounded. “I just wasn’t expecting you to point it out. It’s also nice to know that you find Bucky and Tony attractive too.”

Clint scoffed. “You know, that sounds a little asshole-ish. What you just said could be taken to mean you think Bucky and Tony are less attractive than you, and I have to tell you they are both stunning.”

Steve rubbed his neck and snickered. “See. I’m terrible. Here I am, trying to flirt with you, and instead I come off as someone who insults their boyfriends.”

“You’re flirting with me?” Clint asked, taken aback.

“Told you,” Steve said. “Terrible and awkward. I’m much better with flirting and such once I’m in the relationship. Everything prior: it’s a nightmare.”

“But you’re flirting with me,” Clint stated. He was conflicted and confused about the scenario. “And your boyfriends are okay with this, or…”

Steve stiffened. “I’d never cheat on Tony or Bucky. The three of us talked, and a little flirting here and there is okay with us. I hope that is okay with you.”

Clint was gobsmacked. When he’d convinced himself to visit Tony’s home today, he hadn’t expected anything like this would happen. “I’m okay with it. A little stunned, but okay with it. I just never pictured you three having any interest in me other than as a friend or acquaintance.”

“Don’t be,” Steve said. “I won’t speak for Tony or Bucky, but I know I like you because you’re honest. You’ve been very honest with Tony from the beginning. You’ve also opened up to him and been very nice to him too. It makes him happy, and I like anyone who can do that. He hasn’t had an easy life. Not that any of us really have, but…I guess I just can’t erase the memory of those early days of our relationship.” Steve shook his head. “Sorry, I rambled there.”

“You’re pretty protective of Tony, huh?”

“Of Bucky too,” Steve said. “You just haven’t been given the opportunity to see it yet.”

“Probably never will,” Clint mumbled and came to a stop at the street corner. “Alright, this is my stop for the night. You can go home now.”

Steve frowned and looked around the desolate and rundown location. “I don’t see any apartments and hotels here. All of it looks abandoned.”

Clint shrugged. “Not all of us have a ship we can live on.”

Steve went ramrod straight. “And you’re living out here?” Steve shook his head. “Grab your things and come back to the ship. We have a spare room, and—”

“And eventually you three will leave, and I will still be stuck here for at least another month until I can buy a ticket home,” Clint concluded. “I have a good place to sleep right now, and I don’t feel like moving out in order to move in a few days later.”

“You don’t have to move in a few days later, especially if all you’re waiting to do is make enough money to buy a ticket home.” Steve crossed his arms over his chest. “We can give you a ride. All you had to do is ask.”

“Considering we’re still getting to know each other, you can’t really blame me for not asking. For all I know, you three are secretly serial killers, and once I’m on your ship you’re going to kill me.”

Steve paused and let his arms fall to his side. “Okay. Understandable. Except, you were just on our ship and you look very much alive now. Maybe you could consider us giving you a ride home in the next few days?”

Clint made a face.

Steve held up his hands in a show of harmlessness. “You don’t have to decide now. I won’t even pressure you about sleeping on the ship tonight either. But please consider letting us give you a ride home.”

“Why are you three so nice to me?” Clint was suspicious.

“For the same reasons I like you.” Steve shrugged. “I can’t say Tony or Bucky’s reasoning for sure.”

Clint shifted his weight. He thought over what Steve had to say. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to think about it. But I’m still not staying on your ship tonight.”

Steve nodded. “Okay. Just be safe.”

“Because suddenly sleeping here is more dangerous than it’s been the last month.”

“Just be safe,” Steve said, a little exasperation leaking into his voice.

Clint smirked and saluted. “Yes, sir.”

* * *

Clint was packing his things for his dance routine when he felt a familiar presence nearby. Without looking up he said, “Now either Tony is a ways behind you or I’m getting a surprise solo visit from Bucky. To what do I owe this break in routine?”

Bucky let out a breath. He strolled past Clint, propped himself against the nearest wall, and faced Clint. “Just wanted to check on you.”

“Wow, you guys are really overprotective.” Clint frowned as he pulled out the rose he’d brought for his performance today from his bag. The flower had been crushed. Clint tossed the rose aside.

“We look out for the people we care about.”

“Obviously.”  

“Sorry, you probably feel smothered.”

Clint rummaged through his bag for the pieces of his pole. “A little, but I’m starting to accept that you guys are just a bunch of overly concerned and affectionate oddballs.”

Bucky smiled. “Thank you for your acceptance.”

“Meh. I might just be saying it because Steve offered to give me a lift home.”

“So does that mean you’re considering his offer?” Hope tinged Bucky’s voice.

“As Steve pointed out, you three could have killed me already. Plus, at this point I trust that Tony and you two are not just trying to buy me for sex. Although, it sounds like a little flirting is okay.”

The corner of Bucky’s mouth quirked upward. “Steve mentioned that he’d let that slip out. He also said you didn’t mind—that you found all of us attractive.”

Clint playfully whacked Bucky’s arm in reprimand. “Don’t get cocky with me. There are plenty of people I find attractive.”

“Please allow me my small pleasures.”

Clint pretended to think it over. “I suppose I could allow it.”

Bucky’s smile was strong, but a moment later it faltered. “I also came here to give you a heads up, in case Tony got caught up in repairs today and forgot to visit. Tony finally got the last part he needed to fix the ship. It will probably take him a day to install it and run tests. Then we’re going to sell any extra parts we have left over from all of his trading. That will most likely take another day. After that though, we’ll be ready to go, so…”

“So I don’t have as long to mull over the offer as I’d hoped.”

“We can extend our stay another day, but it’s never good for us to be in one place too long so we really can’t extend it beyond that.”

Clint nodded, accepting the information and processing it.

“Sorry, don’t want to put pressure on you for an answer. I just wanted make sure you gave it some serious thought over the next day.”

“No, no. That’s fine.” And honestly, it wasn’t as if anything was going to change in the next couple of days. Clint wanted to go home, and the fastest and most convenient way would be to accept the offered ride. Yes, Steve, Bucky, and Tony were still fairly new to him, but he had gotten to know them and they had been nothing but nice. Plus, he’d been in some dangerous situations before and now that he at least knew the layout of their ship, Clint was confident if he did find himself starring in a real life horror vid then he could defend himself until he could find way to seize control of the ship and make an emergency landing.

“So you think you’ll be ready to leave as early as tomorrow evening?” Clint asked.

“We could be, but as I said we can wait—”

“Nah.” Clint waved off Bucky’s comment. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve been thinking about it all night. If you’re going to be ready to go by tomorrow evening, I’ll swing by your place after a few more performances.”

Bucky smiled. “You’re going to keep dancing, even though you have a ride now?”

“Of course.” Clint pretended to be appalled. “I need to maintain my figure, and I might as well make money while doing it.”

* * *

When Clint arrived at the hangar bay with his duffle bag filled with what few possessions he owned and was greeted by a large and occupant free room, his muscles twitched with the desire to tense. He shook off his nerves though and headed for Tony’s ship. Not everyone chose to live on their ship when docked, so he really shouldn’t be so put off by the lack of company. Even if it was a stark contrast to what he’d seen just a few days ago.

Clint was still a good few meters away from the ship when the door slid open, revealing a smiling Tony, who waved him in. “You made it. Steve and Bucky are finishing up a job, but they should be back any moment.”

“I would have thought they’d quit any job they had by now, since all of you are leaving.” Clint shuffled past Tony into the warm and bright interior of the spacecraft.

“Those two work independently, and they found a really good job.” Tony took Clint’s bag from him. “Here, let’s put this in the spare room for now.”

“So what kind of stuff do they do?” Clint followed Tony as they made their way to aforementioned room.

“Oh, mostly a lot of accounting and charity work. You know, keeping things balanced while doing good.”

Clint frowned. “Really? I never would have pictured either of them as the accounting type.”

Tony scoffed as the door to the spare room slid open. Tony dropped Clint’s bag right inside the room. “Yeah. They don’t come off as number guys, but you can’t ever tell what someone is good at just by looking at them.”

“It’s not just looks though. They don’t really talk about numbers, and I would have thought they’d have blown a gasket when they found out you were spending a hundred credits every day just to watch some guy dance.”

Tony smirked. “Who said they didn’t at first?” Tony patted Clint on the shoulder. “Have you had dinner yet? Let me feed you.”

On cue, Clint’s stomach growled. He followed Tony to the pantry where they rifled through shelves of food until Tony pulled out a packet of something he described as “savory yogurt.” Clint decided to give the mush a try and was pleasantly surprised by how rich and flavorful it was. He’d only eaten half the packet when he felt so full and round, he swore he must have been magically impregnated in the last ten minutes.

He relaxed with Tony in the “living room” of the ship. The room was small, but it had a nice couch to rest on and a coffee table. There wasn’t room for much else, but Clint figured when you only had three people on one ship and all of them were dating you probably didn’t need to worry about having so little space. No one would mind if the third person had to sit a little in someone’s lap or lay sprawled across the others.

Clint curled into the corner of the couch and talked with Tony. A lot of what they talked about was nonsensical, but occasionally they touched up some more in depth topics.

In the middle of their conversation Tony sat up like he’d heard a crash. Holo screens popped up around his head, displaying information.

Tony grumbled and cursed. “One moment.”

Clint nodded, not quite sure what was going on, but trusting Tony to be able to handle it.

Tony stood up, and suddenly Clint could hear the low hum of the engines starting up.

Clint sat up. “We’re taking off? What about Steve and Bucky?”

Tony ran off without answering.

Clint’s stomach churned. He cussed under his breath. This was just his luck, really.

Clint pushed himself off of the couch, followed Tony out of the living room and toward the ship’s entrance.

The ship jolted. Clint tripped and flew into the wall with a squawk of surprise.

He rubbed his arm where he’d hit the wall hard and waited to see if he’d experience another jolt like that. When the spacecraft remained steady with its rise, Clint continued onward.

Clint skidded to a halt at the entrance.

Steve yanked off a blue cowl while he held Bucky to his side. Bucky was slumped against Steve with his arm wound around Steve’s neck. A black face mask that looked more like a muzzle covered Bucky’s mouth and nose. Tony murmured something as one hand cupped Bucky’s face and the other wrapped around Bucky’s waist. A patch of blood  seeped through Bucky’s clothes along his ribcage.

The spacecraft shook like it’d just been hit.

The sound of missile beams firing filled the air, but the ship was stationary and showed no signs of being hit by the beams.

Steve cursed as he passed Bucky to Tony. “Take care of him and keep doing what you’re doing. I’ll head to the cockpit and see if there is anything else I can do to get them off our tail.”

Tony nodded and hugged Bucky close.

Steve dashed off.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Bucky huffed through the mask.

Steve made a hand motion to acknowledge he’d heard, but kept running.

Clint stared, taking in everything he’d seen and was seeing.

Bucky and the mask. He knew he had seen Bucky’s face somewhere before, but it had been a blur—a literal blur.

Clint’s gaze drifted to the floor where a sack of crystals and some high quality goods that had to be worth more than a thousand credits lay discarded.

Clint’s gaze flickered back to Tony and Bucky—Tony who was fretfully looking over Bucky, who was doing his best to calm Tony with affectionate touches and murmured promises that his wound looked worse than it was.

Clint gaped. “I can’t believe it.”

Bucky and Tony finally looked away from each other, noticing Clint for the first time as the ship once again shook from something.

“I just hitched a ride with space pirates.”


End file.
